


I’ll Be There For You

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: A LOOSE Friends AU mind you, Fluff, Friends AU, M/M, Most of the gang’s here, just them living and having a (mostly) good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Carwood Lipton moves to Philly and reconnects with his childhood best friend, Don Malarkey. When he moves in with Don, he quickly realizes that with Don’s friendship comes the friendship of four other people.A Friends AU that isn’t exactly like the show, but it sure is based upon it.





	1. The One with the Big Move

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is definitely not an exact Friends AU. Obviously, they are in Philly, and not everyone fits with the personalities of the Friends characters that I placed them as. 
> 
> However, this is entirely because Chandler Bing and Skip Muck are basically the same person.

_Thwap_.

Carwood coughs as dust billows off of the phone book, opening it to scan through the pages. His suitcase sits on the floor next to him, his carry-on leaning heavily against his leg. Mama bustles around the kitchen in the room over, talking conversationally with Jack.

Running his finger down the page, he passes _Mabel, Madderson, Magely, Makall — Malarkey, Donald._ The phone book’s been collecting dust on top of the fridge for the past two years, so he prays his childhood friend hasn’t moved in that time.

A man picks up on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Don? Hey, this is Carwood.”

“Lip! It’s been too damn long, buddy. How’s life treating you?”

“I’ve been alright,” he replies. “But I’ve called to ask you something.”

“Sure, Lip. Anything.”

He exhales. “I’m moving to Philly. I hate to impose, but I could really use a place to stay until I get on my feet.”

“You’re moving to Philly? I thought you had the boarding house to take care of.”

Lip smiles softly at Mama and Jack, drying dishes at the sink just in view of him. “A few persuasive people want me to spread my wings a bit. I told them I’d give it a shot in a place where I actually know someone.”

“Hell, Lip, good for you. You’re in luck, because my roommate just moved out last week, and I’ve been looking for a new one. You’re welcome to come up any time!”

“Thanks, Don. I’m planning to leave this morning, so I’ll be there this evening. Is that alright?”

“You bet! Just shoot me a text at this number and I’ll send you my address back, okay?”

“Sounds good. Thanks again, Don. I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for a friend, Lip. See you soon.”

Lip exhales loudly after he hangs up, turning to find Mama waiting in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room with a proud smile on her face.

“Everything sorted?”

He nods. “Don’s roommate moved out last week, so he’s looking for a new one. Perfect timing, I guess.”

Mama sighs. “I told you it would all work out! This’ll be good for you.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay?” He presses, but she just shakes her head amusedly.

“Hun, you’ve asked me this too many times already. We’ll be fine here,” she replies. “Besides, Philly’s not that far from West Virginia. A visit is only a day’s time away.”

“Okay,” Carwood steels himself, leaning down to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek as she hugs him tightly. “I guess I’ll head out, then.”

Jack follows him from the living room to the foyer, hugging him amicably.

“Give ‘em hell,” Jack grins. “I’ll take care of things back here.”

Lip pats his younger brother on the back, smiling in return. “I know you will. Be good for Mama.”

He scoffs. “Me? Getting into trouble?”

Carwood rolls his eyes and ruffles Jack’s hair, then slips on his coat and shoulders his carry-on, picking up his suitcase.

“Bye Mama, Jack. I’ll see you all soon,” he calls as he makes his way towards his car, waving towards them as they stand in the doorway.

“Have fun, dear!” Mama calls as he pulls out of the driveway and onto the road, smiling back at his family once more before he continues on.

******

The drive to Philly is less than eventful, even when he reaches the city. Don’s apartment isn’t hard to find, and it’s in a relatively nice area. After he pulls up to the building, he texts Don that he’s here, and within a minute, a familiar red-headed man appears next to the car.

“Hey, Lip! Park right over there; that’s your spot.”

Donald Malarkey looks nearly identical to the teenager who left for the city the minute he graduated high school in Huntington, all shock of red hair and freckled face. He’s grown into his previously lanky body, and while he’s mostly clean-shaven, a shadow of auburn stubble spans across his jaw and chin.

“That all you’ve got?”

Carwood glances down at his two bags. “Yeah, boy. Figured I’d travel lightly.”

Malarkey chuckles, patting him on the back. “I see you haven’t changed a bit, Lip. Come on, there’s people who want to meet you.”

“Really?”

“You’re my best childhood friend, Lip,” Don grins. “Of course there’s gonna be stories! The gang’s heard a lot about you already.”

Seeing the mildly alarmed expression that flirts across Lipton’s face before he can disguise it, Malarkey laughs. “Don’t worry, Lip. They’ll love you! They already think you’re pretty great.”

Don leads him to apartment 20, opening the door to a bright two-bedroom with a decently spacious kitchen and living area. A large wall of windows displays a balcony big enough for a small outdoor dining set.

“Nice place,” Carwood comments. “This is great, Don.”

“You think so?” Malarkey grins, motioning to the door on right side of the back wall. “That’ll be your room.”

“Do you mind if I go drop my stuff while?” Lip asks, and Don waves him off.

“Nah, go get situated! I’ll tell the rest of the guys that you’re here.”

In the bedroom is a large, queen-sized bed and a wooden dresser, simple and perfectly suitable for his needs. Knowing the company is on its way, Carwood just begins to unpack his clothes, stopping when he hears the door to the apartment open.

Laughter sounds from out in the living room, and two brunet men now stand with Don. They all turn to face him as he walks up, and the one with the bright grin sticks out his hand for Lip to shake.

“So you’re the famous Carwood Lipton?” He jokes, patting Lip on the back. “George Luz. Nice to meet you!”

“You too, George,” Lip answers turning to the other man. “As you’ve probably heard, I’m Carwood.”

“Malark’s told us a lot about you, Carwood,” he remarks. “I’m Skip Muck.”

Carwood smiles. “Call me Lip. It’s nice to meet you as well, Skip.”

“Ron and Alex are on their way,” Don adds. “You remember Ron, right?”

“Of course I remember him,” he responds. “What’s he doing now? Is he still in the Army?”

“He came back from Iraq two years ago,” Malarkey explains. “Now he’s a historian s curator at the local museum.”

“Who doubles as a security guard, because no one dares to even touch a display within fifty feet of him,” George adds, and Lip chuckles.

“He always was a little intimidating, wasn’t he?” He reminisces, and Don laughs.

“A little? I think you’re the only one who’s never been even a tiny bit scared of him, and I’m his step-brother.”

“It’ll be nice to see him again,” Lip smiles. “And who’s Alex?”

The door to the apartment opens with a bang, revealing a dark-haired man in a coat and scarf looking rather shell-shocked.

“Ron? Buddy, what’s wrong?” George asks, stepping towards him carefully.

Ron Speirs blinks quickly. “Lip? Is that you?”

Carwood has to remember to breathe. Ron Speirs has grown astronomically — gone were the days of wild hair and overgrown limbs, replaced with curly chocolate locks that fall handsomely over his forehead and toned muscle that fills out his entire frame.

“Hey, Ron. Long time no see.”

He nods stiffly. “It’s nice to see you. Don said you’d be moving in with him. I just got... caught up.”

“Ron?” Don tilts his head in concern. “Something’s wrong. What is it?”

Speirs rakes his teeth over his bottom lip and sighs defeatedly. “Maggie’s leaving me.”


	2. The One with the Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron breaks the bad news and Carwood is introduced to the gang’s hangout location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! The response to this fic has been amazing. I appreciate every kudos and comment given! Thank you all so much :)

“What?” The three friends exclaim in unison, and Carwood follows as they pull out a chair at the dining table and help Ron into it.

“Maggie’s his wife,” Skip grimaces as he whispers to Lip under his breath. “Er, ex-wife, I guess.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Lip frowns. “That’s terrible.”

“What happened?” George asks, and the door to the apartment opens and closes once more.

“What’s goin’ on, guys?”

“Lip, Alex. Alex, Lip,” Don introduces. “Penk, Maggie just left Ron.”

“The hell?” Alex throws his coat and briefcase on the sofa, joining them around the table. “What happened?”

“Well, it seems her British ex-fiancé wasn’t killed in action four years ago,” Ron spits out, scowling. “Turns out he had a three-year tour of duty and then spent a year looking for her after she moved to the states.”

“And now he found her,” Alex supplies.

“Bingo.”

“And she still loves him.”

“Penk, you’re just having a great day.”

“What are you going to do about your kid?” Don asks softly, as if he’s afraid to scare him with the idea.

“He has a child?” Lip asks Skip, who shakes his head.

“Maggie’s seven months pregnant with their son.”

“Dear god,” Lip breathes, turning his attention back to Ron’s defeated form. His head is in his hands, elbows on his knees as he slumps over on the chair.

“She doesn’t want anything to do with him,” he looks up at the group. “I can’t let him get taken away; he has the right to having at least one of his parents in his life.”

“You’re going to take him yourself?” Skip’s jaw drops, and he stares blankly at Ron.

He nods. “I think so.”

“You’ll be a great dad.”

All heads turn to Lip, who doesn’t falter. “If you care so much about him already, you’ll be a great dad. Even if you suck at the technicalities, you love him.”

The corners of Ron’s mouth quirk up into a ghost of a smile. “Thanks, Lip.”

“We’ll all help,” George pipes up. “Don and Skip are great with kids, I’m one of ten, and Penk can learn —“

“Hey!”

“And Lip might to be willing to help, too.”

Carwood smiles. “Of course. After my father died, I took care of my whole family. It’s second nature to me.”

“See?” George beams. “You’ve got all the support you need right here.”

“I need a drink,” Ron mutters, running a hand through his hair. “Or maybe just a coffee.”

“That’s a great idea!” Skip exclaims. “Let’s introduce Lip to the best park of this apartment complex — Jumpstart Coffee.”

******

Jumpstart Coffee turns out to be a quaint coffee shop on the bottom floor of the building, a popular hangout for all the locals. As soon as they walk in, the other guys claim the orange couch and two chairs in the center of the room, a young, red-headed waiter with a thick Philly twang greeting them.

“Hey guys! The usual?” His eyes stop on Lip. “Who’s this?”

“That’s my new roommate, Carwood Lipton,” Malark explains. “Lip, meet our favorite barista, Babe Heffron.”

“Call me Lip,” he remarks, shaking Babe’s outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Babe grins. “Same to you! Any friend of this gang is a friend of mine. What can I get ya?”

“Just a coffee with some cream,” Lip replies. “Thanks, Babe.”

He shrugs. “It’s my job; don’t thank me. Just payin’ off college one drink at a time. The usual for the rest of you?”

He scans the rest of the group, who all nod. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

Once he’s out of earshot, Penkala leans in close. “Babe’s a great guy, but he’s not the best waiter. Just giving you a heads up.”

“It’s even worse when his favorite customer stops by,” George comments, waggling his eyebrows. “That’s the only order he can get right.”

Skip, who is quickly becoming Lip’s guide to everything, elaborates. “Babe has a major crush on Eugene Roe, med student and coffee addict. He comes here nearly every night, but he won’t do much other than keep his nose stuck in a textbook or fall asleep at a table.”

“And Babe will still drool over him,” Don adds. “It’s become routine.”

“Alright, I’ve got an Americano for Penk, a black coffee for Don, a vanilla latte for Ron, and peppermint tea for Skip,” Babe announces, carrying a tray of steaming mugs over to them. “And a coffee with cream for you, Lip.”

They all take their respective drinks, thanking Babe. As soon as he leaves to tend to more customers, they all exchange drinks, eventually receiving their correct orders.

“At least he got yours right,” Penk comments, taking a sip of his tea.

Skip smacks his lips, holding out his mug to Don. “Does this taste like vanilla to you?”

He takes a sip. “Nah, I’m pretty sure that’s caramel. Do you want mine?”

“No, I’ll drink this. It’s not that bad.”

The bells above the door chime, and the clang of a tray on the counter follows. A blur of red hair flashes by, making a beeline for where a tired, dark-haired man sits.

“Meet Eugene Roe,” Don comments. “Babe’s going to sit with him for the entirety of his time here, so don’t expect a refill any time soon.”

Lip chuckles. “I’ve got more than enough coffee here.”

Skip snorts. “You learn how to ration it after a while.”

A phone rings suddenly, and Ron gets up to take the call. His expression immediately darkens, and he walks outside.

“Five bucks it’s Maggie,” George remarks, and the rest of them nod.

“I feel bad for him,” Lip comments. “It seems like he really loved her.”

“He did. He doesn’t deserve any of this,” Don agrees. “He’s a good guy, and a lot of people don’t bother to get to know him enough to realize that.”

The door to the coffee shop swings open, and Ron marches back in, taking his seat in the armchair he had claimed earlier.

“Everything okay?” Lip asks after a beat of silence drags on too long.

“Maggie agreed to give me full custody. I guess it’s just a waiting game from now on.”

“So let’s make the most of it!” Skip suggests. “We’ll put together a nursery, come up with a name, and even throw a baby shower!”

“I approve everything but the baby shower,” Ron remarks, but Lip catches the small smile he lets slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know... chapter three is ALL skilark AND it has already been written (which means it’ll be posted tomorrow)!


	3. The One with the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip and Malark think they are just friends, but their eyes tell them a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skilark we’ve all been waiting for.

* * *

Later that night, once everyone had gone home to their respective houses and Lip had settled into bed, Malark quietly pads out to the kitchen, writing Lip a quick note just in case he wakes up. He then makes his way across the hall, pulling the door to apartment 19 shut behind him.

“Hey,” Skip smiles at him from his sprawl on the couch. “Lip fall asleep okay?”

“Yeah,” Don immediately heads for his best friend’s cabinets, grabbing a bag of salt and vinegar chips and a bag of sour cream and onion. “He was out like a light after all the traveling he did today.”

Don stands in front of Skip, shoving a few chips into his mouth. “Scoot.”

He merely lifts his head high enough for Malark to slide under it, letting his head fall down into his lap. Skip happily takes the sour cream and onion chips given to him, munching on a few of them as he turns his attention back to the TV.

“Why are we watching basketball?” Don asks after a few minutes of staring blankly at the game. “Aren’t there any good movies on?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t even like basketball!”

“You don’t know me!”

“Yes, I do,” Malark pats Skip’s cheek twice in rapid succession. “Come on, turn on something good.”

Skip halfheartedly mutters an insult under his breath, to which Don attempts to shove a salt and vinegar chip into his mouth as revenge.

“Ew! What the hell, Don? Those are disgusting,” he complains, grabbing and taking a swig of the Coke Malark brought along with him.

“If you weren’t being so difficult, maybe this wouldn’t happen.”

Skip huffs. “I’m not being difficult.”

“Yes, you are. Now change the channel for the last goddamn time.”

 _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ flashes onto the screen after a few switches, and they have an unspoken agreement that a Harry Potter movie never gets passed over.

They sit in silence for a while longer, Don absentmindedly playing with Skip’s hair. Skip, to his credit, manages to stay awake even with Malark’s gentle combing.

“You know, young Tom Riddle was my sexual awakening,” Skip remarks as the horcrux appears on screen.

Don snorts. “I think everyone felt that way at one point or another.”

“He’s just so attractive!”

“Alright, then he’s on your hall pass list.”

Skip glances up at him. “You can’t just say ‘Tom Riddle!’ What’s the actor’s name?”

“I have no idea,” Malark confesses, turning his attention back to the Basilisk fight.

“Who’s on your list?” Skip asks nonchalantly, looking expectantly at Don.

He sighs. “Uh, I don’t know. Jensen Ackles?”

“Ooh, yeah, that’s a good one. How about Aaron Tveit?”

Don shrugs. “I mean, I’m not gonna turn him down.”

Skip sighs blissfully. “And Matt Bomer’s eyes? I’d die before we could even reach first base.”

“You know what?” Don asks suddenly.

Skip grins up at him. “What?”

“You have really gorgeous eyes.”

“Better than Bomer’s?”

Malark’s ears flush slightly, warmth spreading quickly across his face. “Absolutely.”

Said eyes stare blindingly at him, glinting in the soft light of the dim apartment. Skip makes no effort to avert his gaze, instead pulling his lips into a smirk as flecks of gold dance across a soft hazel.

“Could you get to first base with me even with my eyes distracting you?”

A whoosh of air rushes out of Don. “I don’t know; I think so.”

Skip doesn’t leave him time to contemplate what their exchange insinuated, raising his head off Malark’s lap to meet his lips with his.

For a minute or two of bliss, they lazily kiss until Skip pulls back, rubbing his neck.

“Agh, my neck muscles aren’t strong enough for this. Move the chips,” he instructs, pushing himself off the couch before crawling back into Don’s lap, straddling him.

“Wait, wait,” Malark protests as Skip swoops in again, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth. “Where’s George?”

“Spending the night at his dream guy’s house, probably doing what I want to be doing with you,” he replies bluntly, nipping lightly at his jaw. “So shut up and fulfill my fantasy that’s been over two years in the making.”

“Jesus, we’ve been wasting a lot of time not making out.”

“Damn right. So stop wasting more.”

******

“What are we doing?” Mal asks later that night, laying in bed with Skip draped over him.

“Well,” he mumbles, not moving his head from Don’s chest. “I’d say we just had pretty great sex and now we’re basking in the afterglow before we fall asleep.”

“No,” Malark laughs, trailing his hand down Skip’s back to squeeze his ass through the blankets. “Yes, but no. Long term.”

Skip sighs. “You always have to look far ahead, don’t you?”

“It’s a gift.”

He smiles. “You ask the tough questions, but I know I don’t want to be friends with benefits.”

“Neither do I,” Don agrees. “But I don’t know if it’s a good time to go proclaiming our relationship status to the world.”

“Hm,” Skip hums, absentmindedly tracing patterns on Malark’s arm. “You’re right. Maybe we keep it on the down-low until Maggie has the baby and Ron gets out of his funk.”

“With a little help from our own Carwood Lipton?” Don raises his eyebrows, and Skip chuckles.

“I think you’re onto something with that idea.”

Don sighs, pressing a kiss into Skip’s fluffy hair. “I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.”

Skip pouts, sending puppy-dog eyes Don’s way. “I wanted to go for another round.”

“I guess I could manage that,” Malarkey grins, leaning in to meet in an all-consuming embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t handle drawing their romance out, so I just dove right in. Sue me.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who are wondering, Skilark WILL happen. And no, I will not put Ron and Carwood through as much emotional hell as Ross and Rachel.


End file.
